


Old McLeonard Had a Flash

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Age Play, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Ni no Kuni, Autistic Leonard Snart, Barry Allen Whump, Clothed Sex, Coldflash Bingo 2019, Crack, Crime Boss Leonard Snart, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dom/sub, Drabble Collection, Dragons, Edgeplay, Fish, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food, Huddling For Warmth, Humor, Jewelry, Lace Panties, Len is done with everyone's shit, M/M, Magic, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Panties, Recovery, Separation Anxiety, Showers, Sleep, Smut, Snacks & Snack Food, Spanking, Spanking Sunday, Touch-Starved, chapter reorderings might also happen, nsfw + sfw fills, ratings will vary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: and Barry was his name-oB A R R YB A R R YB A R R Yand Barry was his name-o





	1. NSFW: Daddy Kink

**Author's Note:**

> wrote these for coldflashweeks' 2019 bingo (you can still grab a card until March 31st!), rules here https://coldflashweeks.tumblr.com/cfbingo
> 
> mah board
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> and for those who can't read the board cuz I can't make it larger without it becoming fuzzy:
> 
>   * making out
>   * fireplace
>   * "you forgot the marshmallows again"
>   * Barry joins the Rogues
>   * dom/sub
>   * hot cocoa
>   * secret relationship
>   * suit kink
>   * snuggling for warmth
>   * dragons
>   * oral sex
>   * "can't we have one nice thing?"
>   * mutual pining
>   * sensory deprivation
>   * cuddling
>   * magic
>   * daddy kink
>   * Iris & Len as friends
>   * mob AU
>   * morning after
>   * "why is there a dog right there?"
>   * crime boss
>   * "can you not flirt right now?"
>   * spanking
> 

> 
> I'll try to do them all, but I ain't making promises.
> 
> I'll also only tag for shit I've actually completed so as not to get anyone's hopes up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fill for daddy kink—tagged both daddy kink and age play for this cuz it reads as headspace-y to me.

Barry's eyes were glued to the news instead of Leonard. He prowled over and straddled his lap to fix that.

"Leonard?"

Leonard smiled. Barry's super fast processing time didn't mean anything if he wasn't paying attention, and Leonard was determined to have all of Barry's attention to himself. He bracketed Barry's head with his own hands on the back of the couch. He ground their jeans together and said, "I want to play, Daddy."

"Oh," Barry's jaw dropped into a small O before his face became much more playful. "And what did you want to play, baby?"

"I want to play with you," Leonard said as he rocked against Barry's crotch.

"I'm not a toy."

"Yes, you are."

Leonard pinned Barry's hands to the couch and hooked two fingers into the collar around Barry's neck: cobalt leather that was glossy from the cleaning Leonard had made Barry kneel and watch earlier that day.

"This means you're my daddy, and you'll do whatever I want," when Leonard received only hitched breath for an answer, he tugged it sharply. "Right?!"

"Yeah," Barry nodded fast like a bobble-head, as he should have from the beginning. "Yes, of course, baby."

"So keep your hands where I put them and let me play with you."

Leonard removed his hand from Barry's wrists and to rub circles on his shoulder; his other hand trailed the collar. He kissed his way up from Barry's jaw. When he got to Barry's ear, he asked for a safeword. After Barry gave him one, Len gave that ear a nibble before kissing his way to the other ear in order to review their stop gestures. Once they were both satisfied that they knew what to say to halt the proceedings, the fun began.

Leonard opened up Barry's shirt button by button. Barry normally rushed through the process, so Leonard savored unwrapping each inch of skin at his own pace. Leonard closed his eyes and relished Barry's whines—he sounded like if he didn't come in five minutes, he'd never come again in his life. It only made Leonard want to go extra slow this time.

Barry bit his lip and fisted his hands to keep from uncrossing his wrists. Leonard rumbled, pleased at how well Barry was obeying. Leonard toyed with Barry's chest as he worked their jeans open—nipped his neck, bit his collarbone, and licked his ribs.

Len hummed appreciatively at the sight of Barry's cock springing free from his Captain Cold blue boxers.  Similarly, Len had been wearing Flash red briefs until he'd slipped them off slow enough to get Barry whining and squirming again.

Len slipped a bottle of lube in Barry's hands and said he could use them to slick them up.

"If you want to," Len smirked.

A speedster denied movement was one desperate beast.  Barry whimpered when Len reclaimed his hands to force him to go slow.  Len exhaled as this was exactly the speed he'd been craving during their vanilla fucks.  Barry was panting from the pace in seconds.  Sweat trailed down those lightning abs.  They practically flipped from the strokes.

Barry threw his head back and cried when Len gripped the base of his cock and said, "Daddies need to be patient." Yet, babies need certainly not.

The sight of Len cumming—albeit pretty—did not bring the satisfaction of Barry's own orgasm: something Len denied him for three more edges!  Barry could barely see through the snow and stars of his vision.  His own cum layered over Len's, caking him in the stuff.

"Lie back, Daddy, I'll clean you up," Len had left and returned to clean him up before Barry even registered the words.  He put their dirty towels and sweaty clothes in the hamper and got all over Barry for a cuddle.  It reminded Barry of the many weirdass positions cats slept in.

Len abruptly stopped purring when Barry asked, "So how do you feel about pet play?"


	2. SFW: Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fill for dragons

Why humans insisted on doing things in the middle of the day when there was a perfectly good dawn and dusk, Len had no idea, but he was happy to sandwich his partner between their mound of tributes. He and Barry had zapped and frozen some swan-like things that were ruining their view of the sea: wooden with fabric wings, and a black-and-white feather up top. Barry had called them  _py-ritt shippz_. He'd already tuckered himself out explaining them to Len when a procession of humans arrived to bring them gifts. Nice and shiny gifts, for sure, but the humans' words went on for hours. Barry, too polite for his own good, stayed awake until the last one left. Len only just managed to get the newest mound of their hoard roughly nest-shaped before Barry plonked to sleep.

Barry was slim of wing—built for flying—whereas Len was sleek and built for swimming. As such, they typically slept side by side, but something about seeing Barry's snout fling wide from the gratitude of the villagers and then watching him sleep got Len in a mood. So today, Len blanketed him. His icicle tail wound around Barry's shorter, feathered one.

 _My Scarlet Chicken,_  Len pressed his snout to the back of Barry's head before letting it hang off the side.

Barry waved a hand in protest, before Len pinned it with a lazy arm. Smaller though he was, Barry could shove him off if he wanted. Len would also move the moment he sensed Barry in distress or discomfort.

 _…Call me chicken all you like, but you're the mother hen,_  Barry snickered.

Len snorted. If he had wings, he'd flap them. He opted to run his arms under Barry's instead. Once his arms were curled around Barry, he drifted off to sleep himself.


	3. NSFW: Dom/Sub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fill for dom/sub
> 
> lyrics from Stay Awake (Mary Poppins)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vmygvY_QXj0

Barry struggled to keep his eyes open. Every so often, his head would drift towards one of Len's thighs, yet he'd jerk back up.

"Why are you fighting?" Len slipped his hand against Barry's cheek.

Barry leaned into the touch, "Wanna stay awake... and please you."

Len leaned forward in his chair and held the back of Barry's head with his free hand, "You can please me by trusting me enough to watch over you while you rest."

Barry's eyes lit up with hope before trepidation dimmed them again.  He mumbled, "That doesn't sound sexy."

"Neither is watching you struggle," Len rubbed his thumb against Barry's cheek.  Barry made a defeated noise through a deeper frown.  Len hummed through a frown of his own, wondering how to reassure his sub.

Len's eyes flung wide when inspiration struck.

_Stay awake don't rest your head_

_Don't lie down upon your bed_

"How dare you use Julie Andrews against me?"

"Is it working?"

"...Maybe," Barry yawned through a smile, head closer to Len's thigh.

_While the moon drifts in the skies_

_Stay awake don't close your eyes_

_Though the world is fast asleep_

_Though your pillow soft and deep_

_You're not sleepy as you seem_

_Stay awake, don't nod and dream_

Len ducked forward to smooch Barry's forehead then settled back with a smile as Barry dozed off at last.


	4. NSFW: Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fill for spanking—non-con, so beware if you continue, and feel free to move on or skip (well, any of these, really, but especially this one).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> created just in time for this week's Spanking Sunday heh heh heh
> 
> if you like flarrowverse and discord, I'm an admin in a flarrowverse discord. We talk about every ship in the multiverse, play Cards Against Humanity, and create fanworks. If that sounds like a good time to you, here's the join link! https://discord.gg/sn9Vjz7

The speed force did its best to help Barry, quite literally, shake off hypothermia. Barry's second thought—first came  _coldcoldcold!!!_ —was the dread of wondering how long he'd lost this time. Months, years? Everyone he knew could've been dead for all he knew. Maybe even…

Barry hiccuped a sob when he was suddenly over Leonard's knee.  Leonard wasn't moving quickly—he didn't have the speed force; he had something much more terrible at his command: time.  Time to encase him and display him in his palace as an ice sculpture, time to conquer the world with the minions who threw themselves at his feet in order to avoid Barry's fate, and time to thaw Barry whenever he time to kill.

Barry winced.  He could feel how his ass didn't give against Leonard's leather-gloved hand.  His skin was snow, and his muscles were ice: every nerve tender and every joint frozen.

"It's so cold!"

"I know, but I can't have you running off.  The world's a lot crueler than you remember."

"We can make it kind again!" Barry felt as if he was tearing every tendon in his struggling.

Leonard tsked, shook his head, and pinned Barry harder against his lap, "Adorable."  **Spank!!!** "If that line of thinking wasn't liable to get you killed."  **Spank!**

Barry screamed as leather struck the unyielding flesh of his ass.  Barry was a mess of tears and sweat by the tenth spank.  Or maybe it wasn't actually the tenth.  Perhaps Leonard had paused time again so Barry wouldn't know how many he was doling out.

Barry gasped when Leonard took off his glove with his teeth.  He writhed as his pleas became shrill with desperation, "No, nonononono, please, Len, no!!!"

Even the press of his lips against each cheek was too much, but they only zapped Barry's nerves.  Leonard's hand—both of them now, ever since the O... that thing—set them ablaze with the energy of what was, what is, and what will be.

When next Barry wondered how much time he'd lost, it wasn't because he'd been frozen, but because he'd sunken into despair.  That was fine; a consort was supposed to stay in bed, right?  At best, he was a queen.

"Ollie!" Barry buried himself in the pillows and pulled the blankets tighter over him, blankets that felt identical to the fur of Leonard's parka.


	5. SFW: Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fill for magic—Ni no Kuni AU, undoubtedly funnier for people who've played Wrath of the White Witch (this is also your spoiler warning, so fuck off if you ever intend to play it), but those who haven't can make some popcorn and watch Len descend into exasperation. And maybe he'll find some love on the way. Anything's possible in a world that doesn't give you a fast travel spell until at least 25 hours into the game!
> 
> This is technically Earth-1 Leonard Snart x Earth-2 Bartholomew Henry Allen based on the mechanics of the game. And also, they're teenagers. And pre-relationship. It's an AU, folks!

A fire-happy fairy claimed Len and Lisa could bring her mom back to life if they saved her soulmate in his world. Len didn't believe a word of what Mick said, but Lisa still had enough hope that life wasn't completely fucked up to believe him. And hey, Mick was a doll with a lantern nose ring who'd come to life through tears, so maybe he wasn't completely bullshitting them. Besides, even if Lisa's mom was truly dead and gone for good, this adventure got them far the hell away from Lewis—a whole world away, in fact.

Along the way, they met this harper—harpist? whatever—while Len was sweating his ass off in the illustrious Al Mamoon: city of milk fountains, a cheese-crazed cow queen,

> Cowlipha, Lenny!
> 
> Who gives a fuck?

a painter who claimed Len looked just like the cheese-crazed cow queen,

> Cowlipha. Lenny!!!
> 
> Whatever!

and curry. The curry was pretty good, but they'd needed to fork over their own hard-earned gilders for a bunch of crap, find some enthusiasm because repossessing character traits was something they just did now, hike their asses up the hill by Golden Grove to spam fireballs at a tree monster until it forked over a tumeric root, become sticky with sweat after rooting around a volcano of all places for some oh so precious spicy seeds, and then haul all that crap back to the spice guy who'd make the shit the curry man needed to make the goddamn motherfucking curry.

At least Lisa was having a good time, chattering with  _Mister Micky_  about how  _yummy_  the curry was.  The savory taste was flavored with the salt of barely compensated labor.

"So it's off to Castaway Cove next," Bartholomew exhaled laughter after vacuuming his curry. It wasn't the sort of laugh someone made when they thought something was funny.

"Yep," because no matter what Len did or didn't say next, Bartholomew would divulge whatever he was aching to tell. A dumbass who was too honest and kind for his own good. At least it was different from a smartass who was too honest and kind for her own good and wherever the hell Mick landed on the smartass-dumbass spectrum. Len didn't have enough gauze for all these bleeding hearts, dammit! Still, Len supposed he should encourage Bartholomew to get all his angst out now so he wouldn't break down crying on the way there. "Never left home?"

"Not in years when I met you—and Lisa and Lord High Lord of the Fairies."

"Don't call him that, he's got a lantern on his nose ring; no  _Lord High Lord_  of anything would wear something that weird."

"It is kinda funny-looking, huh?" Bartholomew snickered, and there was that smile: all freckles and cheekbones. "How is his nose not broken yet? Is the rest of his body a counterbalance for it or something???"

Len gave him a look that commanded Bartholomew to focus, "Are we gonna talk about your small-harper-in-a-big-desert problems or Mick's fashion  **non** sense?"

Bartholomew darted his eyes away, shrugged, and made the flustered squawking of a kid becoming a teen. Fun times. Len was glad his were over.

When Bartholomew cleared his throat to futilely attempt to get his voice under control for a Serious Moment™, he said, "My parents and I used to go to Hamelin a lot before…"

His mom died. To the Cold Djinn, which broke his and his dad's hearts until a freakin' nightmare bloomed and tried to kill them all. When Len went to save the world, he did  **not**  sign up to put his baby sister in danger, but all this magic stuff came super quick to her—Lisa's fireballs couldn't be beat! And now she had frostbite too. Mwah! A thing of beauty watching icicle stalagmites impale enemies from below. He always knew she was smart. And vicious to boot!

"My best friend Iris lives there," Bartholomew looked wistfully off into the distance. "When I was brokenhearted, the thing that kept me going was her letters, but… they've stopped coming recently."

"Better head in early then," Len got up from his seat on one of the milk fountains in the plaza and moved to save the pigeons from a Lisa who was hyper on curry. When Bartholomew looked up at him in confusion, Len turned back. "Sounds like we'll either have a friend to save or a friend to knock sense into. I'll handle the knocking cuz you suck at that."

Bartholomew bolted up and squawked indignantly, but then spluttered when Len said that  _Lisa_  punched harder than him, and she was ten.

Bartholomew was about to conjure up a counterargument when Len called out to Lisa and Mick that it was time to turn in for the night.  Lisa whined that it wasn't even dark out!  Bartholomew warned her that she wouldn't want to be out in the desert when it was dark, that not even her fireballs could warm up that kind of cold.  Lisa didn't believe him until Mick corroborated Bartholomew's expertise.

"You can sleep at your place if you want," said Len. "We'll head down to the Cat's Cradle, and we'll all meet at the city gate in the morning."

"I'm sure we could all fit at my place."

"Have you seen your house?" Len knew for a fact that it consisted of the storefront, a bathroom, and two bedrooms.

"Never mind..." Bartholomew hung his head for a bit until he perked right back up and caught up with the rest of the group. "I'll stay with you guys!  Gotta get used to sleeping with you eventually."

"Or you could stay at the doc's place, and we'll only pay for three beds instead of four," said Mick. "Granted, mine's half off since I'm Lord High Lord of the Fairies and all."

"Your bed's half off cuz you're a fairy," Lisa piped up. "Dog beds are bigger than yours!"

Len rolled his eyes and clasped Lisa's hand so she wouldn't wander off to see all the baubles in the marketplace, or worse: chase after an imaginary friend she'd been seeing ever since they met Mick, "We have plenty of money from all those errands" and all the pickpocketing he'd been doing on the side. "It won't make much of a difference if Bartholomew stays at the Cradle or not."

"Then what was all that moaning when we were buying ingredients for the cook?"

"He was expecting us to bring him all that stuff for free!"

"He gave us ten curries to go."

"I'm sorry, does your world also use curry as currency?"

"No, but it's a change from all those damn sandwiches," Mick gagged. "Gimme a kitchen my size, and I'll whip us up a feast!"

"You do that, pal," Len closed his eyes for a moment to try and imagine Mick's handless limbs handling any kind of cutlery or crockery.  And oh jeez, Mick near an open flame?  Fuck that noise.  Len would eat sandwiches for the rest of his life rather than invite that public safety—and more importantly, Lisa safety—risk.

The city and the rest of the gang kept making more noise all the way to the Cradle.  The others figured it was just heat exhaustion that made Len surrender to sleep so quickly, and he was happy to let them remain ignorant.  Barry may not have known any attack spells, yet Len couldn't cast anything at all...

He sensed someone looming over him later that night.

"Hey, Len," crackled Barry before he cleared his throat again. "Are you asleep?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Well, I guess it can wait 'til morning."

Len sat up and opened his eyes, "Say it now, you dork, or you'll chicken out or  _forget_."

Barry spluttered yet eventually spit it out, "I'm glad you're here."

Len blinked, "...What?"

"I just don't think Lisa, Mick, and I could do this on our own.  You're a good leader, and a great brother.  I'm glad we have someone who can stay calm and stuff.  I'd be panicking all the time without you."

Len blinked at him some more.

"And hey, you never know, maybe there's some magic out there just for you!"

"You sound like you're telling me to keep an eye out for my soulmate."

"Oh, that too!  Maybe your soulmate can teach you magic!"

Len was about to clarify how their worlds' definitions of  _soulmate_  differed, yet decided to leave that for another night.  Maybe on the way to Hamelin.  At the moment, Len thought it was cute that Barry was trying so hard to help Len experience the joys of spellcasting.  It made Len want to stab something.  He saved his stabbing energy for all the monsters between Al Mamoon and Castaway Cove.  Delayed gratification and all that.


	6. SFW: Iris and Leonard as Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coldflash is codfish. Leonard and Iris play bingo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about fish, but mispelling coldflash enough times and telling myself to work on more coldflash bingo generated this nonsense.
> 
> added the glitter here: https://www.glitterphoto.net/

Iris marked off seaweed in the third row of B. One more to go; she was going to crush Leonard!

"Bingo," he smirked.

"What!?" Iris glared at his board. How the hell did he get a double bingo? He needed at least three more last time she checked!

How dare Len win a signed copy of Singing in the Reef!?! Iris was going to win that for Barry!

"What a coincidence, so am I," he smooched her forehead as he collected what should've been Iris's prize! Cheeky bastard.

Well, as long as Barry got it, Iris figured that's what was truly important. She'd take him to the next Starfish Wars movie. At the theater/restaurant that served his favorite food during the movie, including that molten chocolate cake and coral cocktail.

But for now, she challenged him to another round of bingo. Len swam over to the referee's table to gather new cards for them. There were no more prizes to win, just bragging rights. Iris didn't care; she had an opponent to crush! Len would be sobbing on Iris's best friend's shoulders that night. Len's smirk only further fueled her desire to throttle the smug out of him. Only five spaces to go.


	7. SFW: Snuggling for Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> added the glitter here: https://www.glitterphoto.net/

Everything from football to Cutthroat Kitchen was too loud when Len tried to watch some TV with Mick. His sweater also had the entrails of a tag that grated against his neck, yet if he took off the sweater, he'd feel like a bomb floating underwater—and he'd be cold. The space heater operated on faith, trust, and pixie dust. Len had faith that it was broken, Mick trusted him that it was broken, but they couldn't go out to get the tools and pixie dust to fix it.

In light of all this, Len retreated to the bedroom. The window in the laundry room let in too much light even after Len pulled the folding door shut. Len glared at it, grumbling  _glorified room divider_  under his breath. Still, it was the best he could do.

He slid under the covers. The quilt made of the material Mick liked needled Len's nerves, so he sandwiched them between two blankets that felt fine. Being under all of them at once didn't provide him the security that his weighted blankets did, but those were at safehouses that he and Mick used more often. Safehouses with fireplaces and hot chocolate with mini marshmallows to combat the cold rather than just sweaters with tags that hacked into Len's neck. Safehouses with more than one sink in the  _solitary_  bathroom. Safehouses with a garage for Mick to work on bikes and cars and guns as well as a crafting room to store all the knitting supplies he could yarngasm over. Safehouses with pillows stuffed and stitched by Mick.

The pillows at this safehouse were either too dense to yield to his head or too flat to support his head. There were a few spots on the dense pillow that yielded enough to endure, but the time spent finding them made Len grumpier.

He'd finally settled into semi-comfort when he realized that the clock was too bright. The room was too bright to be dark yet dim enough for neon digits to mock him. Even if he rearranged himself, the pillow, and the blankets to sleep on his other side, he'd still have to contend with the light from the laundry room. Len dragged himself out from under the covers.

Squinting at the mostly barren linen closet eventually uncovered a washcloth to throw over the clock. Only then did it occur to him that he could've simply unplugged the clock instead. Len let loose a noise of dismay. He could've been curled up in less misery instead of cold and floating in a lot of misery.

Mick was there when Len returned to the bedroom.

"Technical difficulties?" Mick asked.

Len refused to deign that with a verbal response. He huffed, glared at him, and curled up under the covers facing away from him. Mick grunted and shrugged, receiving the message loud and clear.

Mick shut the door quietly behind him, yet in mere moments, it flew open again.

"Mick, what the—!?" Len sat up, eyes set in another glare, but it was not Mick; it was Central City's heartthrob hero: Bartholomew Henry Allen, Barry to the layperson.

Barry was holding a rolled up blanket. He held it out for Len, "Mick said you needed this. I know you don't like me knowing where your safehouses are, but he said it was an emergency; I swear I won't tell anyone!"

Barry helped Len unroll it over his body. It was a weighted blanket. Right away, he went from drifting to grounded.

"Leonard?" Barry looked at him, wide-eyed with worry. "He was very specific about what you needed. Did I get the wrong one? …I know you can't go to a hospital after a Captain Cold heist, but Len, if you're sick or something, I'll flash you—"

_Hold me?_

"What?"

"Hold me," Len repeated in a steadier voice.

"Of course! Whatever you need."

Len invited him under the covers, although he hogged the weighted blanket. He gave Barry full access to the quilt though. Barry was mostly holding a Cold burrito, but those arms practically reached across the bed, underneath and back over it again.

Len swore he felt a kiss to his shoulder.

A kiss from Barry on the shoulder, he decided, did not feel like a tag. It felt more like a mini marshmallow. When Len woke up and was—fingers crossed—warm, he'd learn if that held true for a kiss from Barry on the lips.


	8. NSFW: Crime Boss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idea used with permission from [RedHarle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredharlequin). She actually had a bunch of ideas for this square, but uhhhhhh, barryinjewelerywonoutcuzi'mshamelessokay? it'snotmyfaulttheboy'spretty

If only showers could wash away humiliation like they washed away grime. The water cooled down Barry's flesh, but his heart still burned from his failure to apprehend the Rogues earlier that night. Barry berated himself, thinking it should've been a simple task; in actuality, the whole Gallery was out in full force that night and headed by Lisa Snart. Her brother was there as more of a lieutenant. Without having to divide his focus between leading the crew and freezing the Flash, Leonard did the latter far more effectively than Barry was used to. Lisa gilding his arm combined with Hartley slowing him down with a hypnotic lullaby ensured that the Rogues got away with the goods while Barry stood frozen to the floor.

Barry's arm was still stiff and sparkly even after his shower. It was like golden snowflakes were embedded in his skin. He groaned in frustration as he clutched the sink counter. His hair flopped down his face, clean of the product he used during the day. Water dripped down his body. The bruises from battle were bluish-purple. They would've already faded away if not for the cold gun slowing down his accelerated healing. It was difficult to remember that it took nonmetas a couple days to even progress that far. Caitlin had sent him home to recover. She'd even gone so far as to recommend that he take the next day off.

Barry wanted to catch the Rogues, but instead, a Rogue caught him. Warm lips juxtaposed against the cool air glued to the water on his body. Barry brought his face up to glare and huff at him in the mirror.

"Don't you have a cat to stick in a tree somewhere, Leonard?"

"Oh, but there's an adorable kitten right here, Scarlet, I got him a collar and everything."

Barry rolled his eyes then widened them when he heard the clinking of jewels steadily approach him. He was surly enough to push them away.

"Ah, ah, ah, we have a deal. Of course, I'm always willing to let you try again," Len's eyes flashed Oculus blue. "Overtime, if you will."

Barry made a strangled sound. Len smiled when Barry made no motion to move. He winced when Len's fingers ghosted over Barry's side. Even that was enough to remind him how sore he was.

"There's no way I could fight like this."

"Then don't fight," said Len. "You're a man of your word, Barry, time to honor it. Head back. That's it."

The storm cleared in Barry's head cleared once Len draped the necklace on him. Red diamonds and silver swans sat heavy on his neck. Barry became acutely aware of his breathing and Len's footsteps. Len's next kiss to his neck felt like a fiery feather. Len's hand clasped his own on his non-gilded arm.

Len led him to Barry's bedroom. There was a towel laid over the bed. Len instructed him to lay over it on his back. He whimpered when he didn't see Len.

"Shh, I'm right here," he put his hand in Barry's hair.

Barry leaned into the touch. Len's fingers skittered across Barry's scalp slowly and gently.

"I'm in charge of you tonight," said Len. "That means I'll take very good care of you, but if you need me to stop, say our safeword. Review it with me?"

"Scope."

"Good. And gestures?"

Barry snapped his finger, "Once for stop." He snapped his fingers twice. "Twice for slow down."

Barry sighed and sunk into his pillow when Len gave him some more scritches and even a kiss to his temple. He may not have been a good hero that night, but he could be a good boy.

"You did very well tonight."

Barry made a noise of disbelief.

"I don't lie to you," Len glared, putting his petting on pause. "I trick you, I keep details from you, but I'll never tell you anything that isn't true."

Barry huff-whimpered.

Len resumed petting him, "You learned more about your weaknesses and our strengths so you'll know better for next time. But that's enough business; it's time for pleasure."

One hand trailed down Barry's body while the other reached for something on the floor. He set a briefcase beside Barry on the bed. He kept one hand on Barry's ankle while the other undid the lock and clasps. It opened with the quiet pop of fabric against fabric.

"I commissioned so many pretty things for my pretty thing…"

Barry's gaze flew towards Len and the briefcase, but of course, Len had positioned it so Barry couldn't see. Len smirked at the desperate curiosity that must've shone in Barry's eyes. Len showed him a blue lace band. It was too small to be a collar, yet too large to be a bracelet. Len gave Barry's ankle a gentle squeeze before sliding up Barry's leg—flesh slick from the shower—and settled on his thigh. He was careful to avoid Barry's bruises.

"You got me a garter?"

"Mm-hmm," Len blinked slowly. He slid his hand back down to tap Barry's ankle. Barry lifted his leg as requested so that Len could put it in place. "Like the texture?"

"It's… it's lace," Barry's brows furrowed in confusion.

Len chuckled, "Oh, Barry. How does it feel?"

"Um… light… and delicate."

"And how do you feel wearing it?"

Barry's lashes fluttered as he gathered his words, "Like I might drift away."

Len hummed and squeezed his ankle again, "Then let's find something to ground you."

Len looked through the briefcase. Next, he took out a rose gold ring made of crisscrossing loops embedded with sapphires. Len let Barry see the piece from several angles before slipping it on Barry's ring finger of his non-gilded arm. Once again, Len asked Barry about how it felt on him and how he felt wearing it.

"I feel like one of these days, you'll tell me your next heist will be abducting a priest to marry us."

Len chuckled, "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather be wed by a rabbi instead."

"Sure," Barry snickered. Next, Len would be telling him he'd already planned their honeymoon. It reminded Barry of their Flash-and-Cold banter.

Len held up another ring: a silver swan and red diamonds to match the necklace. He took special care when nestling it next to the first ring.

"What else you got?"

"Plenty."

"Will you let me put something on?"

"But you've been such a good model for me so far. Three more and I'll give you something fun."

Barry's mouth watered with anticipation.

Len placed a silver and rose gold band on Barry's non-gilded arm, an anklet of red and blue gems on his previously bare leg, and a rose gold and sapphire ring for his pointer finger.

"Beautiful," Len gazed at him for what felt like hours.

Barry was about to voice his impatience when Len moved to collect a pillow for Barry's hips. Barry lifted himself dutifully. His mind raced to calculate the possibilities.

"You cleaned yourself so well for me," Len said before blowing on Barry's hole. He thrummed at Barry's resulting yip. Len put on gloves first, then he rubbed around the rim before padding his hole, teasing entry until Barry was shaking. Barry felt Len's other hand more firmly around his cheek. Barry panted.

"Ahhh, fuck!" Barry said when Len finally pushed two fingers inside. Barry's toes curled as Len swirled around, in and out, and around again. Barry reached down to stroke himself, but Len batted his hand away.

"You're on strict orders to rest, from your doctor and your captain."

"That's a terrible pun," Barry huffed.  He fisted his hands to keep them away. "And how exactly is all this resting?"

"Well, if you're going to be this mouthy, perhaps that's all the prep you need," Len withdrew his fingers to grab one last item from the briefcase.  Once again, Barry lifted his head to try and see it, but Len hid it.  Barry did hear the sound of a cap popping and a wet substance slicking something up.

Barry settled his head back on the pillow.  He breathed calm, languid breaths.  Impatient, but calm.  His brain blazed with curiosity, but it couldn't have been anything new, or they would've discussed it first, just as they'd discussed their  _deal_.  Sometimes, Barry got excited after a victory and frustrated after a loss; Len helped him work through whatever emotions bubbled over.

Barry's eyes flung open when something blunt pushed inside.  It wasn't long or wide, but it felt shaped for his ass to grip it.  It made him feel full and empty at the same time.  But when he saw Len's eyes honed in on his ass and presumably, the object, Barry smirked and wriggled his ass a bit.  Len looked up at him and chuckled while Barry was trying to analyze the bulbous object at the end.

Len showed him his phone.  There was a picture of a plug in Flash red capped with a Captain Cold blue gem.  Barry looked up at Len as he reached down to touch the toy, waiting to see if Len would object.  When Len didn't, Barry tapped the gem and grasped it.

Len asked, "Any pain?"

"No, no, just," Barry lay back down, mindful of the jewels on the rest of his body, inhaling sharply when the plug shifted inside him, "not enough."

Len leaned down to kiss Barry's forehead, then he discarded the gloves.

"I'll fill you up properly once you've healed," he said with a spark in his eye that looked as impatient as Barry. "For now though, let's replace the other pieces with something that's easier to sleep in."

Len took one last thing out of the briefcase before tucking it away for the night.  Barry bit his lip on sight of the blue collar: a thin strip of suede that wrapped snugly around his neck.


	9. SFW: Cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Turns out the deadline for this is June rather than July, so excuse me while I scramble to complete my board (or at least get bingo).

Barry hadn't had any touches in the Speed Force. On the one hand, Len was happy nobody had hurt him; but on the other hand, it was cruel to deny Barry Allen touch most of all. Barry clung to Len 24/7 now. It was like dooming a kitten to drown when Len needed Barry to leave, but Captain Cold couldn't have Flash's eyes on his schemes. So they adapted. Barry would sit in his lap—head over Len's shoulder or nuzzling his neck—or under the desk against Len's legs. If the latter, Len would idly stroke his hair. If the former, Len would brace Back's back, keep him even closer to his heart.  Barry would rest with the grounding touch he needed while Len got work done with a grounding weight he himself found soothing.

Len had always kept snacks on the shelves attached to the desk.  Mostly fruit chips and granola bars with the odd cookie here and there.  Barry added peanut butter, crackers, popcorn, raisins, potato chips, and calorie bars to the stash.  Barry, the generous soul that he was, would make himself a peanut butter cracker before or after passing one up to Len.  They were both terrible at making and eating meals, but they ate alright with all the time Len spent at his desk.

His own and Barry's crunching wasn't the only thing that filled the silence of the room.  Every time the blueprints diverged from the actual building, Len's graphite would  _scratch scratch scratch_  until each mistake was corrected.  Len also marked possible exits and routes for each operation, as well as notes anywhere he had free space.  Looking at one of Len's blueprints was like looking at a whiteboard of scientific equations; it took a genius to formulate them and a genius to untangle them to find the meaning.  From a personal standpoint, Len yearned to teach Barry the method to the madness; but from a business standpoint, it was best that Barry knew more about the scientific method than the Roguish method.  Plus, Barry needed plausible deniability as a CSI.  True, Barry wasn't working at the moment, but he would again, eventually.  Barry had returned cracked and chipped, but Len knew he wasn't broken; so as long as he didn't rush his recovery, Len could make peace with the fact that Barry would go out into the world without Len buffering him.  In the meantime, Len had him here: safe and sound against his legs.

When it was too late into the night—or more precisely, the morning—to do any more work, Len retired.  Len picked up his lanky lover and carried him to bed.  By then, Barry stirred and snuggled him.  Barry closed around him and peppered him in lazy kisses: slow pokes of his lips against Len's skin.

"I ordered lunch on my own today," Barry said.

"You did," Len's eyes shined with pride.

"I freaked out when she asked about sides—I should've prepared for that, but I forgot."

"You were great," Len rubbed Barry's cheek.  Barry made a happy noise at his touch.  Len gave his forehead a kiss and pulled up the covers.  Barry hummed: snug as a bug and loved like a treasure.  Len's treasure.  Len gathered him close for a cuddle before they both fell asleep.


	10. SFW: Mob AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for discussion of trauma & torture, and while Barry isn't self-harming, he scratches his clothed knees, breaks down, and just feels all sorts of crummy.

Boss Allen checked his watch. Leonard had initially squeezed the boss's hand and knee under the table to comfort him through the proceedings, but it'd become clear to Leonard that the boss was done with this meeting. That was fine; it'd gone on longer than expected, and bosses were not in the business of having their time wasted.  What was not fine was yawning while the Queen liaison was speaking directly to him. Leonard pinched the boss's wrist as a warning, but the boss just huffed and glowered at him before turning his contemptuous impatience onto the liaison. The delegations ended with a halfhearted handshake and a farewell flavored with the bare minimum amount of courtesy necessary to not be rude.

As Leonard looked across the limo at the boss, he wondered if perhaps the meeting pushed him too hard.  After all, this was his first dealing with someone outside the Family as the don since his abduction and near-daily torture.  He'd been gone for a year and needed at least that long to feel safe enough to leave the house again.  The other Families had been patient with him thus far, but this meeting had needed a boss's presence, not just a first's.  Leonard had a feeling that attitude would change once the other Families got wind of this disaster.

Boss Allen had always possessed a stubborn streak, but he could be reasoned with.  Now? That liaison was lucky she'd return to Boss Queen with her head attached to her body.  And Boss Allen liked the Queen Family!

Boss Allen raked his fingers against his knees.  Leonard gathered up his hands.  Boss Allen quickly moved his gaze to the side when his and Leonard's met.  Boss Allen huffed.  His lips twitched.  Realization began forming in Leonard's head.  Boss Allen took an arm back and wiped his eyes with it.  He hid his eyes, but not his noises: sniffling, shuddering, chest heaving.

"Barry?" Leonard said as he put the divider up for privacy.

"Will you hold me?" Barry said as if he thought he was troubling Leonard by asking.  No sooner had Leonard offered his embrace than Barry crawled into it.  Leonard held him through the rest of the ride and kept a steady hand on his back while getting from the car to the house.

Leonard caught him when Barry crashed against him.  Leonard said some assurances, but Barry shook his head and said  **no**.  Leonard was used to how much less chatter Barry preferred now, but that didn't make the change any less of a mystery.  Still, the most important thing was to support Barry in whatever way he needed.

Barry wiped his eyes again.  His breath still fluttered as he doffed his jacket and tie.  Leonard took care of those so Barry could sit down.  Leonard also brought him a weighted blanket, then went to check on dinner.

"Who hurt the boss?" the chef scowled.  For as small as they were, they looked ready to grab one of the knives and stab whoever made Barry so upset.  Bless them.

"Lower your voice," Leonard said.

"Sorry, sir."

Leonard made a  _lower_  motion.

"Like this?"

Leonard gave him an  _okay_  gesture, then gave them his best guess.

"Something about the meeting probably reminded him of his abduction."

"Is there anything I can do?" they quickly added  _sir_.

"You've done plenty tonight.  It smells great.  And the kitchen looks so clean, if I didn't know better, I'd say you haven't cooked at all today."

"Sir!" Chef squawked.

"I'm just teasing," Leonard patted their head.  The kitchen had never been so consistently cleaner than when this little guy started working it.  Leonard and Barry had always been able to survive cooking, but Leonard was more of a baker, and Barry was more of a breakfast cook.  Leonard figured hiring a pro would help Barry get used to people again while alleviating the strain on energy and creativity cooking required. "Make yourself a bowl, too.  You've done good, kid."

Chef made a yay-type sound then paused, "...I can eat in my quarters, if that'd be better."

"See what Barry says."

Chef had the table already set for the three of them.  In addition to the place settings, Chef also had wine to pour at Leonard's pleasure, a pitcher of water, and a can of their favorite soda.  Chef poked their head around the corner and waved at Barry.  Barry perked up out of his forest of thoughts and welcomed them to sit with a wave of his own.  Chef hadn't known Barry before his abduction, so they didn't long for  _the old Barry_.

Barry wasn't sitting at the head because he didn't have to at home.  Leonard took the head seat instead.  They all dug in, Barry a bit slower than the other two, but he was indeed eating.  Leonard asked about the stew.  Apparently, Chef had used soda for the broth: a trick their mother taught them.

Leonard got them to squawk again when he asked, "Don't you drink enough soda already?"

Barry had already laughed through his nose at that, but he came to Chef's defense with, "Your wine's not that much healthier, Leonard."

Chef smiled so cheekily at that.

Leonard rolled his eyes and shook his head, happy to be the butt of the occasional joke if it got him a view of two shining smiles.

Later, after the table was clear, and Leonard and Barry were snug in bed, Barry revealed that it was the talking.

Leonard anchored him as Barry spoke of his captor, "He talked to me.  He talked to me while he was torturing me, before and after he tortured me—hell! Unless he needed to concentrate on a single task, he'd tell me all about the things he designed to torture me.  He'd cut me up, electrocute me, and waterboard me; all the while going on and on about the sunset, or the museum he'd visited that day, or whatever he had on his mind at that moment.  And he knew when I wasn't paying attention!"

"He wanted an audience."

"He wanted conversation."

Len raised his brow.

"He'd expect a response to every little thing," Barry continued. "It got more exhausting than the torture at some point.  He couldn't shut up, and he didn't want me to either."

"And being expected to contribute at the meeting reminded you of that."

"Yeah...  It's still hard to figure out when I don't need to talk, so I was trying to act bored, like Ollie would've done."

Leonard suspected that of anybody, Oliver Queen would understand.  He also suspected that Oliver Queen would pay a personal visit to Central City soon.  In the meantime, Leonard held him to keep the nightmares at bay.


	11. NSFW: Oral Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another idea from Harle

Barry was in Len's lap engrossed with anime. Len wasn't getting as much out of this particular anime as Barry was, so he slid his hand down to do something that would fully entertain him. He wasn't smashing pressure into Barry, just a rubdown through his lacy red panties. Barry whimpered and his breath hitched. Len chuckled. Barry moved his hips against Len's hand. Len let him, but he used his free hand to keep Barry grinding slowly.

"Lenny, please, please take them off," Barry asked.

Len pretended to consider it, "...No."

Barry whimpered again. He pleaded and begged as he kept grinding hard into Len's hand. He was so pretty when he was begging, but he was even prettier in cum-stained panties. Len told him to keep them on.

During lunchtime, Barry was shifting in his seat and grimacing. He eventually spoke up, "Len, these are sticky, please let me change."

Len bent him over the table. Barry groaned. He humped the table and ground back into Len as Len so casually fucked him. Barry vibrated around Len's dick as he drenched his panties again.

Later, Len shut him up by stuffing his mouth with cock. Barry sucked lovingly and thoroughly, but Len didn't let him distract him from his mission. He kept his eyes on Barry. Barry seemed relieved, as if he assumed that Len couldn't reach him. Len smirked at him. Barry's eyes widened, and he gulped. Len patted and petted Barry's crotch with his foot. Barry made such a beautiful noise around Len's cock. He vigorously humped Len's foot.

"That's it," Len rubbed circles in Barry's scalp. "You can ask to take them off all you like, but I know how greedy you are. You want evidence all over you. I want evidence all over you. But those powers of yours keep washing my bite marks away. I could suck at you for an hour to create a mark that'll last for five minutes; or we could do this, and in the same amount of time, you'll be flooded and scented with sex."

Barry squirmed as he came again. Len guided him off his dick so he could breathe. Drool trailed from Len's tip to Barry's mouth. Barry panted like a jackrabbit. His panties were flooded again. The splotch crawled across his hips.

That evening, Len had him relax in a long, long bath; but Barry wouldn't be changing into pajamas. Barry begged Len to give him clean clothes, but Len insisted on the panties.

"At least give me a real one..." Barry whined. He wanted an orgasm where Len touched him properly. Instead, Len wrestled him into the panties and then got him off without touching him at all. He flooded Barry's head with pretty words while Barry flooded his panties with pretty cum.

Barry moaned when Len touched him through them. They were sopping wet and leaking down his thighs. Len stroked up and down Barry's clothed, swamped dick. It felt like feeling up a waterbed with the new cum swimming around in there.

Barry fell into Len's arms when Len gave him his last orgasm for the night. Barry tried one more time, "Len, please let me wear something else—anything else!"

"...Alright, Scarlet."

Len set him down in the bedroom armchair. Barry winced when Len gave his crotch a parting pat. Barry was so over-sensitized. It was beautiful.

Barry was already dozing when Len returned. His eyes fluttered open when Len wrangled him into some pajama pants. Barry made a betrayed noise when Len left him in his deluged panties.

Len pulled him into bed. He pulled up the covers and spooned him.

"Good night, Barry," Len said before pecking his horribly confused head. "Tomorrow, we're going to drench you through your pajamas."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for taking time to read these; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
